It Only Hurts When Your Eyes Are Open
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: First they were strangers, then friends, then something more and…brothers? Why do misunderstandings taint the smallest of hopes? Naruto and Sasuke have to rebuild everything again and again - does the outcome last? SasuNaru, M for SEX
1. Chapter 1

Again with my new story…hmm, I wanted to try out mixing problems, making everything as hard as possible. Maybe to test out whether love can carry all the pain and suffering? Maybe. Does it? You decide after reading :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: First they were strangers, then friends, then something more and…brothers? Why do misunderstandings taint the smallest of hopes? Naruto and Sasuke have to rebuild everything again and again - does the outcome last? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_It Only Hurts When Your Eyes Are Open_

I never actually wanted to go to college but mom did not give me a choice. Mom had high expectations of me since I was the only child and mom was a single-parent. I never knew my father so my mom pretty much felt guilty about it. She is like mother hen, but I do not really mind - I have a mother and a father in one package.

Maybe I should tell you that I mean it literally, since my mother is my father nowadays…she or more like he -as she prefers- found her or his true self in the world of manly sweat, testosterone and penises. I still call her -I mean him- mom, since she/he gave birth to me. Okay, she was sixteen then, but I do not judge her or him. Oh fuck, this is complicated…I just refer to her as him from now on.

Yeah, it was pretty hard when I was younger and I was bullied because of my mother but I always supported him. Maybe because of my mom I became more open-minded to everything and I never took the bullying into heart. I always endured the physical abusing and it was mom, who actually cried over it - not me. I comforted him my lip split and said that nothing could break me, absolutely nothing. I loved the faint smile that formed on to his lips when I reassured him.

Yet - he did not let me become an electrician. No, he said and it was the final word. Not so long after I found myself standing before the Adminton College doors. It is not that I hate studying, but I am just not so good at it. "Naruto, do your homework" only got me anxious although I always did them in the end. I was never really rebellious, since mom had his own problems and I did not want to burden him anymore than I already did. Mom lost his job because of his new self and we had to move, which was actually a good thing.

Yeah, I tried smoking and drinking but finding my mom absolutely drunk, a cigarette burning his bruised lips got me thinking twice. So I obeyed him and I applied for Adminton. Campus life was not appealing but I decided to endure it. A good thing was that we got our separate rooms. My room was bare and white and I instantly decided to decorate it.

I used to paint so I took my paintings with me and after putting them on the walls, the room looked more vivid. I like POP art and colours, so mom sewed me orange curtains and of course he had to give me a picture of us. Not that I minded, but the frames were decorated with sequins…Well, I put it on my nightstand just because I knew he would have wanted it.

When I got everything unpacked I decided to check out my study table, great; math…So I walked into the math class and took my seat in front of the class. The teacher came in and instantly started to drown our brains in math. Oh God, please help me.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened again and a black-haired guy with black make-up and black leather pants walked in. The teacher scolded him immediately for being late, Sasuke, go to your seat, he said but the guy just looked smug and licked his lips showing off his tongue piercing. What a prick.

He walked into the back of the class and slumped down to his seat and closed his eyes. I decided to sneak a peak and I turned over just the slightest. Somehow this Sasuke reminded me of my mom and it made me smile. I was deep in thought until I noticed him staring back at me with his onyx eyes. When did he open them? I turned back to the other direction a little bit too fast, which made him smirk. What a bastard.

I accidentally dropped all my belongings on to the ground with a loud crash and the teacher got pissed off. He ordered me and Sasuke to stay after class. Oh great…It seemed we had to wipe the board and sweep off the dust. After the teacher had left, Sasuke went to the window and started to smoke. Do not think I will do all the work on my own, I said to him. Oh, I do think so, he said and started to take off.

Oh, no you do not, I said back and took him by the collar and pulled it hard. He looked really surprised lying on his back on the floor. Then his expression changed into a devilish one and he tripped me on top of him. He locked my hands behind my back while I was still sitting on his lap my legs sticking abnormally. You are a feisty one, he said and smiled wickedly.

Okay, maybe a little blush crept on my face since the position was kind of erotic but I was able to keep my composure. Yeah right, I said sarcastically. He brought my face really close to his and I could smell his fragrance. I am Sasuke and you? He asked. Naruto, I answered back and he released me. Then this Sasuke stood up and gave me his hand, hungry, he then asked and I answered that yeah and I smiled. That was how I got my very first friend here.

Sasuke was my first and probably the only friend I would ever have, since it seemed that people did not really feel at ease with him. He was a wild child like in the W.A.S.P. song and he did not please anyone if he did not want to and boy, he did not want that. He was so full of his pretty boy image that he decided to back it up with an ugly personality. It was kind of funny, since he was actually a perfectionist and a shy guy. Lucky me; he was even a genius at school - he just kept quiet about it.

We were supposed to meet in his room today after classes. He promised to lend me some CDs, so I said I would come after geology. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. Sasuke, I asked with an obvious question mark hanging in the air. Nothing. I entered his room although I was quite surprised it was not locked. Oh, fuck…and what did I find? Him jerking off, lying on his back on the bed.

I turned around in a rush, beet red and apologized. Never enter a room without ensuring the path first I thought to myself…I just wait outside, I said and started to take my leave. Do it with me, he said hoarsely as I laid my hand on the doorknob. What?! Hell no, I will not fuck with you! I almost shouted angrily. Dumbass, all I am asking is that you do it by yourself in my presence, he said voice quivering. I was like a log because of the unexpected turn.

He stood up from the bed and came behind me. With his hot and ragged voice, he whispered to me "pretty please". The hell…I let him take me by the hand to his bed and we sat in front of each other. He slid his hand inside his pants and my hand inside my pants. You know, this is perverse, I said to him blushing. Yeah, I know, he smiled wickedly and we started to stroke ourselves yet keeping our eyes locked on to each other's.

It did not take that much time until we both came into our pants huffing. That was kind of fun, he said and looked at me hazily. Yeah, I replied and we went to the bathroom to clean ourselves. Kinky. I thought it would be this one time thing only but we ended up pair-jerking-off quite a lot. Maybe it was because of doing it with some other person in the same room gave the situation more excitement or we were just sick or something. It was always his room though, which was probably a good thing - he had not even been to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Again with my new story…hmm, I wanted to try out mixing problems, making everything as hard as possible. Maybe to test out whether love can carry all the pain and suffering? Maybe. Does it? You decide after reading :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: First they were strangers, then friends, then something more and…brothers? Why do misunderstandings taint the smallest of hopes? Naruto and Sasuke have to rebuild everything again and again - does the outcome last? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Again I knew what was coming when I entered his room but this time the atmosphere was tangible. Sasuke sat on his bed as if waiting, looking fucking hot and husky. What? Come here, he said so God damn erotically. I climbed on his bed and what did he do? Slid his hand in my pants and started to touch me. What the fuck are you, huh...aaahh...stop it, I tried to tell him, but it was of no use.

His eyes glinted maliciously as he said "do me too". He took my hand and put it in his pants. His soft lower abdomen felt like velvet and his pubic hair tickled the inside of my palm. His stroking had gotten me already weird so I just did what my instincts told me - I started to fondle his member with my left hand. He closed his eyes and I almost saw his breathing leave his wet hot mouth like a ghost.

He opened his eyes just the slightest to see I was squirming under his touch. His hand felt like thousands of sunny days filled with passion and heat. I was already sweating and saliva dripped from my lower lip. He just kept watching me and a second before I came; he pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was an electric shock, coursing through my body and lighting up every cell in it.

I muffled into the perfect lustful kiss and ejaculated in his hand. He detached his lips from mine and his eyes rolled back as he came too with a force that made his body bend. Our heated and ragged breathing made the windows blurry as if we had had sex. I dropped on my back laying on his bed my zipper open and lower abdomen sticky - the same as my hand.

It is not a game anymore, I said to him after awhile. It never was, he smiled and crawled next to me. Can I kiss you again, he asked looking curious. I sighed, took him by the collar and pulled him into a wet and passionate kiss. You got some issues with my collar, he said and I just laughed back. Suddenly my lids felt really heavy, sleep had gotten me before I had had the time to escape it. Want to stay, I heard him asking and I just replied lazily that yeah.

The next morning I woke up in his room, curled up next to him. Good, I still had my pants on so we had not done anything other than THAT. Morning, he said hair sticking into different directions. I could not help but to laugh and he sighed and started to set his hair in order.

Want to lend my clothes, he then asked. I looked at my pants and I came to a conclusion it was a necessity…and leather pants I got. Shit. He laughed like an arse when we walked along the corridor, since it was kind of hard to walk in those…the pants were fucking itching me. Fuck you, I said to him as he giggled like a little girl. It is your job, he said sarcastically, which made me just go "hmph".

Meet me after classes in the corridor, he shouted at me while he strolled in his class. Yeah, I mumbled to him and I walked lazily into the chemistry class. After the class I came to a conclusion that I really had to change clothes or else I would die in those pants straight from the pits of Hell. So I rushed into my room and changed into my regular pants - oh God, what a relief. I knew I was already late from the meeting but then I bumped into Sakura and I could not get rid of her. She is a sweet girl but talks too much for my liking.

When I finally arrived at our meeting place, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had already gone into his room and waited me there? It was not the first time I was late so I headed for his room as fast as my legs carried me. I did not even knock on the door, instead I just rushed inside. Holy hell, his aura had the "kill for sure" thing attached to it. He sat on the bed looking fucking gloomy and I was almost panicking; did I come that late? Sasuke, I can explain, I said to him apologizing, but he just kept staring at me with his anger-filled eyes.

Suddenly he jumped of the bed and came fast towards me. Sasuke? Then he crabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall. You think this is funny, he asked voice cracking. What is? I asked him amazed. Do not act like you do not know…whore, he said almost spitting the words against my face. What?! A whore?? He slammed me against the wall with anger and I did not have the foggiest idea what he was talking about.

I saw it - that is why you have never invited me into your room you little slut, I will make you taste your own medicine, he shouted and I was in pure terror. What was he talking about and why was he so fucking hostile? You are scaring me, I said almost pleadingly. Good, he mumbled eyes shining pure evil. What the fuck did I do?? He slammed me into the bed and straddled me with his muscular thighs. He rammed his drawer and took something shiny from it. Fuck, was he going to kill me?!

I tried to struggle free but he had a death grip on me. He locked me with handcuffs to the bed poles. I saw the picture, you lying son of a bastard, he said growling. What picture? No, no…was he in my room? He must have seen the picture of me and my mom. So, I am not your only play thing, you think I cannot satisfy you enough you nymphomaniac, he continued. How could I have told him it was my mother?

Before I could say anything, he had already ripped my shirt open and was now working on my pants. Stop it you fucking moron, I shouted at him but his powerful hands kept ravishing my body. With force, he stripped my clothes off, my shirt still hanging from my arms because of the handcuffs. He sat on my crotch and took off his own shirt.

His muscles were well-formed and his body was gorgeous, why did I have to look like a wimp compared to him? He moved in between my legs and then it hit me that this was really going to happen. He was really going to molest me. He pushed my hips upwards so that he could slide his tongue inside my hole. Fuck…I felt all slippery and it tickled. It was no use, he did not hear my words - it was like I did not exist, like I was watching the whole scene from above not really able to do anything.

I tried to get my hands free but I ended up just bruising my wrists. Then he took his already twitching organ from his boxers and pulled the foreskin back. No lubricant? Nothing. He slammed himself inside me with force and it hurt like hell. He did not even give me time to adjust - he just started to pound into me too fast and too deep. I was coughing and I was sure he had torn my insides with his cock.

Suddenly I felt something ripping and the pain came in waves until it was a full tornado and I kept crying but my screams were muffled with his rough hand on my mouth. Is this my best friend doing this, this THING? I tried to assure myself that it only hurts when your eyes are open, but when I shut them I could not get rid of his image towering above me. He slammed in me a few more times and came inside me. Fuck, it hurt…the pain was like thousands of knives stuck into one's body and it stayed and never left my body.

He slid his limp member from me and stood up from the bed. He went to the window and took out his cigarette package. I was a wreck and bleeding down there. I felt him inside of me although the warmness he had, had vanished some time ago. My tears had no end and I gathered my stuff although bending hurt like hell. I fucking hate you, I whispered to him my voice raspy. I do not know who you are anymore, I said.

He just stayed there by the window smoking his cigarette not caring. You are a rapist, I hope you die…slowly and painfully and on that day I will laugh, I said venom in my voice. He just said "hnn". I took off running although it hurt, but I wanted to feel the pain so could hate him forever and ever.

I did not know that after he had had his smoke, he went to the bed and lifted the sheet; what did he see? The bed was soaked in blood and he realized that I was a virgin. After the realization he slumped on to the floor and started crying. His whole body was shaking and he lied on the ground gripping the red sheets. I was long gone at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

Again with my new story…hmm, I wanted to try out mixing problems, making everything as hard as possible. Maybe to test out whether love can carry all the pain and suffering? Maybe. Does it? You decide after reading :D 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: First they were strangers, then friends, then something more and…brothers? Why do misunderstandings taint the smallest of hopes? Naruto and Sasuke have to rebuild everything again and again - does the outcome last? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I was so happy that the holidays came and I took off immediately and returned home. Mom was looking weird but he still greeted me with a hug and a warm home-made meal. I loved being home; I wanted to forget everything. Mom was a little jumpy and seemed to hide something. I did not say anything, since I was sure he would tell me everything eventually.

The vacation was almost over and I did not even remember Sasuke's face. Okay, I was lying but I was still getting better and positive about the fact that I would kill him after I would get to the campus. Mom did not tell what was bothering him, so I had to ask him. What is it, you are jumpy and look like you are hiding something, I said to him.

Fuck, he said. Naruto, I have something to tell you…I should have told you this a long time ago but I did not have the courage, he mumbled. Then the doorbell rang and I was wondering who the bastard was behind the door interrupting us. Mom opened the door and a tall and good-looking business man walked in with a guy younger than him. I looked closely at the younger guy and immediately recognized his raven hair.

Why was Sasuke here? Did mom got on us? Now I was all panicking. I almost did not recognize him since he had a suit and no make-up. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as mine. There was a perfect silence hanging in the air until mother said that Naruto, this is your biological father and your biological brother. The older man looked at Sasuke and said that the man standing next to me was Sasuke's mother -nowadays father- and I was his little brother. WHAT THE FUCK??

Sasuke's jaw dropped as the realization hit him, you are the man from the picture in Naruto's room, he said his voice quivering. So you know my son already, what a coincidence! Mom smiled awkwardly. Mom? I asked almost pleadingly. Well, I and your father took our own paths a long ago and somehow Naruto stayed with me when your father took Sasuke, he said almost sarcastically. Then I changed and we moved and we never really saw each other after that, he continued sadly.

No shit Sherlock! I would have liked to know if I had a brother and…and that bastard has viol…unh, nothing, I mumbled and somehow all the strength left me and I dropped on to my knees. This is like a crappy soap opera, fuck, I screamed. Sasuke stood in stupor trying to adapt to the situation that he had raped his little brother. This is so fucking twisted.

My mom noticed the bruises and cuts on my wrists since I forgot to hide them because of this shock. Did you try to kill yourself?! He screamed and I just cried on the floor. My father was at loss but said to my mom that he would carry me into my bed. Before he lifted me, I raised my head and shouted at Sasuke that two worlds should never collide. Sasuke just stood there gripping his fists and looked so lost, so lost…

Father carried me with gentle hands and petted my head. My son, he whispered almost inaudibly. I just clung on to him and hoped all this was a nightmare. He tucked me into my bed and said that he hoped me and Sasuke would get along. Then he smiled and left the room. I buried myself into my blanket and cried my eyes out; first Sasuke was a stranger, then my best friend, the something more and now my brother. I had had sex with my brother. I knew it was a crime, he knew it too well - we just did not know that we were making that crime into reality.

Late at night I heard someone knocking on my door. I did not respond to it, I just kept lying in my bed. Naruto, open the door, a familiar voice whispered to me. I did not answer back. I heard Sasuke hands slide on my door and its frames. Suddenly the sounds vanished with him dropping on his knees. I am sorry…he said while sobbing. I…I thought that you cheated on me with someone else, but…the picture…how should I have known? He cried silently.

Can I come in, he asked sadly and I still did not reply. He opened the door just the slightest and basically crawled inside, shutting the door behind him. I kept my eyes closed since I did not want to see his face, I was sure I would forgive everything if I saw. He came close to me and almost laid his hand on my head but decided otherwise. He curled up in a bundle on my floor, sobbing the whole time.

I was so jealous, I wanted to keep you, I am fucking in love with you…my brother, he cried with such desperation that his whole body shook. All this I knew because I watched him with half-lit eyes. Suddenly I noticed that he had started to claw his skin and it was bleeding. I became horrified and I hopped off the bed without thinking. I crabbed him by the wrists with panic in my eyes and he just cried and put his bloody arms around me.

I fucking love you…I cannot live without you…this fucking kills me, he said voice raspy and full of sadness. He had chewed his bottom lip so that it bled and then he kissed me on the forehead. I am sorry, he said and stood up. He went to my window and opened the glass and started to climb. What the fuck are you doing?! I shouted at him but he just smiled at me, if I cannot have you, I do not want to live at all, and then he released his grip of the frame.

I did not have the time to think; I just ran and stretched my hand. I caught him, thank God, I caught him. Let go, he ordered. If you are going, then I am too, I said sternly although I was not even in my right mind at that point. The hell you are, he said but I jumped anyhow. It only hurts when your eyes are open, I thought to myself and closed my eyes.

I woke up in a hospital room apparently. As I opened my eyes all I could see was the white above. I started to look around and next to me I saw another hospital bed and black hair sticking from underneath the blanket. Sasuke? I asked with a silent and raspy voice. He just mumbled something back. Before I got to ask any other questions like how the hell we were here and what happened, the door opened and the doctor walked in with our parents.

You stupid boys, you could have been killed! Mom shouted so that probably the whole hospital heard. What happened, father asked worry in his voice. I was about to open my mouth but Sasuke beat me to it. I was standing too close to the window and accidentally leaned…Naruto tried to save me but I was too heavy and his grip loosened and he fell, Sasuke said but I knew he was lying. I softened his fall, he continued. My jaw just dropped; he protected me?

It is a miracle you both are still able to walk, the doctor said amazement in his voice. Well, let us leave the brothers to heal, we have things to discuss, he continued talking to our parents, who looked confused. They left the room and silence filled up the space between us. Then I heard a growl from his bed and saw him getting up looking like the devil itself. You little dipshit; what did I say about jumping? He said angrily.

Panic raised its head in me and I started to back down. First I got off of the bed and then I tried to find an escape route. He would surely kick my arse. His arms were in bandages and he rushed right in front of me. Then he raised his bruised hands and pushed me hard against the wall. I closed my eyes since I was sure he was going to punch my lights out. His grip tightened on my shirt, but he did not hit. Instead, he pressed his bruised lips on mine and kissed me roughly and sweetly at the same time.

I let him embrace me; I wanted to remember how he felt against me, how his warm skin heated mine. I could not help the tears that started to roll down my cheeks. He broke the kiss and cupped my face with his palms. He looked at me sadly and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. I love you, I have loved you for a long time now, he said gently.

We are brothers, we are the same blood and flesh, it is not right - it is never right, I sobbed. He smiled faintly and said that first we were strangers, then friends, then something more and now brothers. They are all a phase, which stay and vanish at the same time. I do not want to be your brother, I cried and he chuckled slightly, me neither, he said. I want you to be mine, he said while stroking my cheek. I want to be yours too, why does the world have to be so unfair? I cried more, clinging on to him.

Two days ago you were not my brother, today no paper will prove it otherwise - if this is a sin, I will gladly go to hell in order to keep you, he smiled. Everyday I promise to make up the bad things I have done to you, everyday I promise to love you more, dote on you, he said while giving me little kisses all over my face. I will make you feel so good; you forget that we are of same blood, he shushed to me.

I smiled my eyes closed as he started to undress me then and there. I did not care if anyone came in, I just wanted him to make me his. If we become lovers, we were not brothers anymore. It was unavoidable evolution like monkeys, who grew into human. His lips traced my figure and my whole body trembled under his touch. He unbuttoned my hospital shirt and let it slide on to the linoleum floor. His hands had their own adventure on my skin, exploring every curve and nook on my body.

I unbuttoned his shirt, touched his body with my fingertips. The sound he emitted was like purring. He laid me on the bed and pulled my pants down leaving me all naked. He just watched me carefully and sighed how beautiful I was. He took his own pants off and climbed on top of me. Sasuke kissed my whole body wetting it with his saliva and I kissed and licked his swan-like neck. Our hot breaths made the windows all blurry like the last time but now it was different. My whole body seemed to change, like every cell was taking a new form.

My love, Sasuke whispered and pushed himself inside of me. My passage sucked him in as if he was supposed to be a part of me. I tried to close my eyes but he told me not to, I will be gentle…he whispered. He buried his hands in my hair, stroke me and let his hands wander on my skin again. He started to move in me, back and forth, soothing the pain with kisses that left no room for suffering. He moved his hips rhythmically soon finding my pleasure spot. He fastened his pace and pounded me into the mattress, sweat dancing on our skin.

I love you, I love you, he whispered and I whispered the same back. Suddenly the room felt so small - the walls seemed to close in on us. My heart felt like exploding and I came harshly on to our stomach and the hospital bed. He kissed me like full blast of fire and with a grunt, he came inside of me. His semen filled me up like the little rays of sunshine coursing through me. He rode the last of his orgasm and then halted his movements huffing.

He stayed where he was for awhile just watching me until he flipped out of my hole. He pressed his head to the nook between my neck and shoulder. We nuzzled closer to each other, so close - we wanted to be one. I will get you a ring, he whispered. I laughed back at him and stroke his side with the palm of my hand. I will take the responsibility, he smiled, me too, so we share, I said. We were not brothers anymore. Just then the sky broke down in water droplets - the rain would wash away our sins. You are my greatest sin, he said and I pressed my lips on his.

Our eyelids felt heavy and we both lingered to sleep, completely naked - physically as mentally. It would only hurt if the door was opened, but we intended to keep our eyes closed. There was no world around us, just us, lovers. If there was no world, we were free. It only hurt when your eyes were open; now we only see each other and nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
